


When it Rains

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Purple Hawke, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Fenris loves Hawke most when it rains.Fluffy fenhawke drabble, male version of my story "Raindrops"





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864569) by [FyreinFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair). 



 

Fenris loves him most when it rains.

 

Storms never falter Hawke.  Whether the weather is dry or wet, it never makes him bat an eye.  At first he had insisted that the money was important. He had a timeframe, a goal, and gold was the only way to achieve it. However this excuse seemed to slip away the more he said 'yes' to people without a coin to their name.  When asked again, he would laugh and wave the question away, a pat on the shoulder and a beckon to come tag along.  So they eventually stopped asking, and followed in line with him as if the day were bright.

 

So whenever it rains, he puts on his armor as if it were any other day.

 

The iron plates on his shoulders glisten as the droplets bounce off of them while he runs.  As the fabric of Fenris's own leggings would darken from the constant drizzle, he couldn't help but notice the water had the same effect on Hawke, clinging to their bodies in a way that was clearly uncomfortable, and yet he never complained. Nothing can stop his radiance.  His lips curve upwards as he opens his mouth wide with laughter, uncaring of the volume that pierces through the thunder.  The stripe of dried blood across his nose turns liquid once more, staining the bristles of his beard, no effort being made to wipe the color away. 

 

Rivers make pathways through the lines of his face, plastering his short black hair to his skin as the rivulets disappear into pools down his body.  Every once in awhile he violently shakes his head to fling the water away from his face, not unlike a mabari after a much needed bath.  When morale gets particularly low, he does this while standing next to Aveline or Anders, just to make them squirm in protest while he giggles in triumph, a small trophy he wears on his face for hours after.

 

But what Fenris loves most of all is his eyes.

 

When the world grows still, sometimes Hawke closes his eyes and holds his face to the sky. The way that the droplets of rain sparkle on Hawke’s eyelashes makes Fenris’s heart stop whenever he opens them once more to look his way.

 

The slowing world seems to burn as the reflective water rests above his eyes.  Each raindrop emphasizes the brilliant blue spheres beneath them, as they squint and turn upwards, spreading  his delightful laugh once more.

 

He is so beautiful.

 

Whenever they are alone in the rain, his charms don't diminish, but they soften.  Less of a performance for attention, his words and movements become a light song, sung only for him.

 

Sometimes when it pours, he leads him out to a secluded part of the docks, so they can be free to dangle their bare feet in the cold ocean without others taking notice.

 

Hawke knows Fenris loves the water.  They never discuss it, but it is like a quiet secret, shared between the two of them.  Water knows no boundaries; water is free.

 

Tracing the sharp line of his jaw up to his soft cheeks with his hands Hawke wipes away leftover raindrops only for them to be replaced with more mere moments later.

 

His lips whisper tender words of comfort, but the phrasing of them doesn't matter.

 

He is here, holding him.

 

He loves him, in sunshine and storm clouds.

 

And when it rains he has him and his beautiful eyelashes, glistening as if waiting for him to put his lips upon them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been wanting to post a version of Raindrops but with a male hawke for a while, so I decided to just go for it. My hawke is normally female, but Fenris belongs with all hawkes so here's a m!hawke for ya <3
> 
> original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10864569


End file.
